Reflection
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Seperti sebuah benda yang diletakkan didepan cermin. Mempunyai refleksi yang sama. Keduanya terikat oleh bayangan... # AR. Yaoi. KaienXIchigo # Request Ruki Yagami # Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Kaien x Ichigo**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Reality (AR), maleXmale, Yaoi, Crack-pair, Incest, Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

**Sebuah permintaan dari Ruki Yagami. _Enjoy!_**

******.**

******.**

* * *

******Reflection**

* * *

******.**

******.**

Hal yang dilihat Ichigo setelah kelopak matanya terbuka adalah kegelapan yang mendominasi. Kepalanya celinggukan ke kanan dan kiri. Hanya kegelapan. Dan dia tidak tahu dia sedang ada di mana. Setitik cahaya yang kian membesar menghampiri Ichigo. Mendadak tempat gelap yang berada disekitarnya berubah menjadi terang. Refleks, Ichigo menutup kedua matanya karena sinar yang menyilaukan matanya.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya, membuat Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Detik berikutnya, Ichigo terperejat. Kedua mata Ichigo membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya membeku. Kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu, benar-benar mirip dengannya!

Postur tubuh yang sama. Seraut wajah acuh yang juga sama persis. Namun yang membedakan, hanya warna rambut dan bola matanya. Hitam pekat seperti warna langit malam.

"Kau… siapa…?" suara Ichigo tercekat di tenggorokan begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Dia masih belum bisa terlepas dari jerat _shock_ yang membelenggunya.

Sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu menghembuskan napas. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan membentuk seulas cengiran.

"Kaien," ucapnya masih dengan cengiran. Cengiran itu berubah. Kembali menjadi wajah datar dan serius. "Aku bayanganmu… dan kamu adalah bayanganku, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Kedua mata Ichigo kembali terbelalak tidak percaya. Hanya satu kalimat, namun sanggup menyeretnya ke dalam ketercengangan luar biasa.

Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Ichigo itu menghela napas. Perlahan didekatinya pemuda yang masih dalam keadaan _shock_ itu. Kaien berhenti di depan Ichigo. Jarak keduanya benar-benar dekat. Ichigo masih membeku di tempatnya. Dalam jarak seperti ini, dia seolah-olah merasa bahwa dia berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar. Pantulan yang sama persis.

Sudut bibir Kaien terangkat sedikit. Perlahan diangkat tangan kanannya. Dan mengelus pipi Ichigo dengan jari-jarinya.

"Jangan kedipkan kedua matamu…" kata Kaien, masih mengelus pipinya. "Karena tujuanku mendatangimu…"

Ichigo bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain di sorot mata itu. Tidak tahu bagaimana mulanya. Tapi yang pasti… perlahan Kaien mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Ichigo akhirnya tersadar dari kebekuannya begitu Kaien mengecup bibirnya.

"Adalah mengambil sesuatu, yang sudah lama kuinginkan… Kurosaki Ichigo," bisik Kaien tepat ditelinganya.

Dunia disekitar Ichigo tiba-tiba berputar dengan cepat. Ichigo merasakan pening hebat di kepalanya. Satu yang dia tahu setelah itu, dia jatuh tanpa sadar. Di pelukan pemuda bernama Kaien Shiba itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki… KUROSAKI!"

_Plak!_

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya, begitu dirasa belakang kepalanya dipukul dengan buku cetak. Pemuda itu kontan menoleh ke samping kanan. Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan memakai kacamata, menatapnya dengan muka kesal. Misato Ochi –wali kelas Ichigo—mendengus kesal karena pelajaran yang diberikannya tidak diperhatikan Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Apa pelajaranku membosankan?"

Kelas kontan hening. Berpasang-pasang mata tertuju ke satu titik. Tempat Misato sensei dan Ichigo berada.

"Apa pelajaranku membosankan, Kurosaki?" Misato sensei menggulang pertanyaannya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada suara meninggi.

Ichigo mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Maaf, Ochi-san…"

"Kali ini saya maafkan. Jangan diulangi lagi," dengus Misato sensei. Kemudian melangkah kembali ke depan kelas.

Diam-diam Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya di kelasnya. Kelas yang seperti biasa. Tapi tadi dia seperti melayang ke suatu tempat. Bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang refleksinya persis dengannya. Apa hanya lamunannya?

Ichigo berdecak kecil, "Kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi nyaring. Wajah murid-murid di sekolah Karakura tampak bersinar-sinar. Bel tadi benar-benar yang paling merdu bila jam pelarajan terakhir. Aktivitas belajar terhenti. Setelah sang guru di depan kelas menutup pelajaran dan berjalan keluar, semuanya tampak sibuk membereskan properti mereka diatas meja.

Bunyi derap langkah kaki dan suara yang memanggil namanya, membuat Ichigo menoleh dari tempat duduknya.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichi… gooooo!"

Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Keigo Asano. Sehari saja tidak berteriak heboh kearahnya mungkin bakal kena epilepsi nih anak.

_Bhuuugh! _

"Ugh…!"

Nah, kalau adegan ekstrem ini juga sudah jamak dimatanya. Adegan 'Mizuiro menginjak kepala Keigo hingga pemuda itu terjerembap di lantai'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Kurosaki?" tanya Mizuiro dengan senyum lebar. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Kemudian menunjuk ke arah bawah kaki Mizuiro. Mizuiro menoleh kebawah. Dilihatnya Keigo berusaha bangun dengan susah payah dari tindihan kakinya.

"Aku duluan, ya?" ujar Ichigo sambil menarik tasnya. Mizuiro mengangguk.

"Kejam sekali kau anggota Kojima," kata Keigo dengan suara hampir menangis. Mizuiro tertawa. Agak geli.

"Maaf, Ketua Asano."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berbelok ke arah kiri dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Dibukanya salah satu bilik di dalam toilet. Selesai melepaskan hasrat kecil yang sejak tadi ditahannya, Ichigo berjalan ke arah wastafel. Memutar kunci kran dan membasuh kedua tangannya.

Perlahan pikirannya kembali menerawang. Jika hal yang dirasakannya tadi memang hanya lamunan, kenapa kecupan di bibirnya itu terasa sangat nyata? Elusan lembut di pipinya juga terasa. Apakah hal itu benar-benar bukan mimpi…?

Tubuh Ichigo menegang. Sosok yang sedang dipikirkannya itu, kembali muncul! Berdiri di belakangnya dengan seraut wajah tak acuh. Kedua mata cokelat Ichigo tetap terfokus lurus di kaca besar di depannya. Sosok itu bukan pantulan dari kaca. Karena di kaca itu terdapat dua sosok yang sama persis seperti di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"K—kau…" suara Ichigo kembali tercekat.

"Datang lagi…?" sela Kaien. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Sudah kukatakan, kan?"

Kaien mendorong pelan tubuh didepannya hingga menempel di sisi wastafel.

_Deg!_ Sentuhan di punggungnya itu terasa nyata. Ichigo kembali terbelenggu dalam _shock_ yang hebat.

"Kita sudah terikat oleh bayangan kita masing-masing, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Hembusan napas di sekitar telinga membuat Ichigo yakin bahwa sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya itu, nyata! Bukan khayalan!

Diam-diam Ichigo menelan ludah susah payah. Bisa dirasakannya debaran jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa rindu dengan sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya ini.

Rindu?

Ichigo tersentak. Kenapa kata hatinya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kenapa dia bisa rindu pada sosok asing yang tidak dikenalinya ini?

"Aku juga rindu…" bisik Kaien pelan, seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ichigo.

Mendadak tempat disekitar Ichigo menjadi gelap gulita. Satu yang Ichigo ketahui, ia kembali ditarik ke tempat pertama dia bertemu dengan Kaien. Gelap. Dingin. Dan hening total. Ichigo merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Perlahan kegelapan yang dilihat Ichigo berganti menjadi secercah cahaya, remang-remang. Tubuhnya didorong hingga terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur.

"Ka—kau mau apa…?" Ichigo bertanya dengan nada gagap begitu Kaien melepas satu persatu kancing seragamnya.

Kaien tersenyum. "Kau terlalu polos, Ichigo…"

Begitu selesai melepas seluruh kancing seragam Ichigo, Kaien merendahkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Ichigo dalam jarak sangat dekat.

"Kau masih belum sadar juga dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan, hm?" Kaien menyeringai. "Aku menarikmu kembali di tempat ini agar bisa…" Kaien sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Didekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ichigo. "Menyentuh tubuhmu, Ichigo…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichi-nii… Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Adik perempuannya—Yuzu, berdiri sambil menopang kedua tangannya di kedua pinggang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka bingung.

"Kok ada apa?" dengus Yuzu. "Sudah malam. Ayo makan malam dibawah."

"Iya, iya, nanti kakak kebawah," jawab Ichigo, sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yuzu pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

Setelah adiknya tidak tampak, Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia berada dalam kamarnya.

Dalam kamar?

Ichigo tersentak. Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya tadi yang dia ingat masih berada di dalam toilet sekolah. Dan sosok itu…

_Bruk!_

Bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh ke lantai membuat Ichigo menoleh. Sebuah buku terletak dibawah meja belajarnya. Penasaran dengan buku yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu, Ichigo merangkak turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian meraih buku yang sudah lumayan usang dan berwarna cokelat _cream_ itu.

Ichigo menjatuhkan dirinya disamping tempat tidur. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Dibagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Tapi segera dienyahkan jauh-jauh rasa sakit itu, lalu dibukanya lembaran pertama buku itu. Satu kalimat yang tertulis di tengah-tengah buku membuat kedua mata Ichigo melebar.

_Masaki's diary_

Ini buku diary ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal. Kenapa bisa ada di dalam kamarnya? Pertanyaan itu bergelut didalam pikiran Ichigo. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Ichigo mulai membuka satu persatu lembaran buku itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

Dan terkuaklah satu rahasia. Rahasia yang selama ini tidak pernah diketahuinya. Membuat Ichigo akhirnya ingat tentang sosok yang mendatanginya itu.

Kaien dan Ichigo. Kakak beradik kembar yang dilahirkan oleh Masaki. Kaien –sang kakak, sangat menyayangi adiknya. _Over-protektif _ adalah sifat Kaien. Di TK pun sang kakak tidak membiarkan adiknya—Ichigo, didekati oleh para anak-anak yang lain. Terutama yang ber-_gender_ cewek! Kaien akan marah besar jika ada anak cewek yang mendekati Ichigo. Membuat Masaki yang melihat tingkah anaknya seperti itu terbengong-bengong. Apa benar perasaan Kaien pada Ichigo hanya sebatas adik saja? Atau mungkin lebih dari itu?

Setelah berhari-hari digelayuti oleh pikiran seperti itu. Disuatu malam, sebelum Kaien –yang saat itu sudah berumur delapan tahun—beranjak ke dalam kamar untuk tidur, Masaki menahan putranya itu untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Dan ternyata benar! Ternyata Kaien memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari itu kepada Ichigo. Masaki yang mendengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Kaien, akhirnya marah besar. Membuat Ichigo yang berada di dalam kamar penasaran dengan apa yang didengarnya lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Begitu Ichigo akan melangkah ke arah ruang tamu tempat ibu dan kakaknya berada. Kaien melangkah keluar dari ruang tamu. Ichigo berteriak memanggil kakaknya begitu Kaien menuju pintu rumah. Kaien yang mendengar panggilan Ichigo hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah. Ichigo yang melihat itu sontak mengejar. Tidak dihiraukan panggilan ibunya.

Langkah Kaien yang semakin cepat di kegelapan malam membuat Ichigo semakin sulit melihat sosoknya. Jauh dibelakangnya, sang ibu, juga tengah mengejar kedua putranya. Hingga diperempatan jalan tanpa seorangpun tahu, kecelakaan itu menimpa kedua kakak-adik kembar itu. Sebuah mobil sedan melaju kencang dari arah kanan.

Mobil yang melaju kearahnya membuat Ichigo membeku di tengah jalan. Kaien yang melihat itu, berusaha menolong sang adik dengan mendorong keras tubuhnya. Tepat detik berikutnya sebelum mobil itu menabrak Ichigo, kecelakaan itu menimpa Kaien. Bunyi decitan rem yang diinjak tiba-tiba tidak menolong Kaien. Karena tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu ditabrak dan terpental di aspal beberapa meter. Sedangkan Ichigo, karena dorongan Kaien yang sangat keras itu, belakang kepalanya lebih dulu membentur aspal, dan pingsan tanpa sadar. Masaki yang melihat kejadian yang menimpa kedua putranya itu, berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

Tubuh Masaki membeku begitu dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang dokter yang keluar dari ruang unit gawat darurat tempat Kaien dirawat. Kaien tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sekarang tubuh yang terbaring didalam ruangan itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Tangis Masaki pecah. Isshin yang berada disitu hanya bisa memeluk erat-erat istrinya agar tenang. Masaki kembali menangis menjerit-jerit begitu mendapat kabar bahwa Ichigo juga koma. Sudah cukup dia kehilangan satu putranya. Jika kehilangan keduanya dia bisa menjadi gila.

Tuhan ternyata masih menyayangi Masaki. Ichigo yang sudah koma selama dua minggu akhirnya sadar. Membuat Masaki yang melihat itu menangis terharu dan bersyukur. Namun, Ichigo kehilangan ingatan tentang kakaknya. Masaki dan Isshin yang mendengar penjelasan sang dokter itu hanya bisa pasrah. Masaki akhirnya meminta sang suami untuk merahasiakan hal itu dari Ichigo. Hingga akhirnya Masaki melahirkan kedua putrinya –Karin dan Yuzu. Tak lama setelah melahirkan, Masaki menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Membuat batin Isshin dan Ichigo terguncang ditinggalkan salah satu pusat kehidupan di keluarga Kurosaki itu. Tapi keduanya tidak terpuruk berlama-lama, karena jika seperti itu terus menerus, Yuzu dan Karin juga akan merasakan kepedihan yang sama.

Ichigo menutup buku yang dibacanya itu. Ternyata perasaan rindu yang dirasakannya saat itu memang benar. Karena sosok itu –Kaien—adalah kakaknya sendiri. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya. Memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ya. Bayangan kita berdua memang sudah terikat, Kakak…" bisiknya pelan.

Selembar foto yang sudah lama terjatuh keluar dari dalam buku yang dibaca Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo menoleh dan mengambil foto yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Didalam foto itu terdapat dua orang balita yang berumur sekitaran lima tahunan. Seraut wajah yang sama persis. Namun yang membedakan hanya warna rambut keduanya. Foto Kaien merangkul leher Ichigo dengan satu lengannya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

******.**

******.**

******.**

* * *

**__****Fin**

* * *

******A/N:**

Maaf kalo abal, garing, dan sebangsanya. Maaf kalo Lemonnya juga nggak _hot_. Saya memang sengaja buat begitu.

_For _Ruki, semoga kau suka dengan fic ini. Maaf _request_-mu ini lama dibuat :)

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
